A Promise Kept Affair
by jkkitty1
Summary: A promise made by Jo to Angelique leads Napoleon, Illya, and the two women into Russia and danger.  Can the promise be kept without any of them losing their lives?
1. Chapter 1

A special thank you to MLaw who has encouraged me and helped me to get this story moving.

**A Promise Kept Affair**

**By Jkkitty**

**Chapter 1**

Angelique was brought from a sound sleep by the sudden ringing of the telephone.

"Yes?"

"Miss Angelique...the KGB has your brother, Father Louis. They plan to execute him along with nine other priests in a week's time."

"Who is this?"

"Let's just say a friend." the phone clicked.

Angelique quickly dialed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Father Louis please. It's Angelique."

"Oh Miss Angelique, I'm so glad you called; we had no idea how to get in touch with you. We notified the police already but I'm sorry, Father Louis has gone missing."

She abruptly hung up the receiver; not wanting any more information. Angelique sat thinking as she lit a cigarette and after a few minutes there seemed but one answer to her dilemma...it was a promise of help made to her by an old adversary.

…..

_"May I sit down?" Jo asked. _

_She looked a little surprised. "I'm waiting for someone," she responded casually; if it hadn't been for the light red hair color of the woman; the black clothes and sparkling blue eyes would've made her think it was the 'Russian'._

_"I need just a few minutes of your time," Jo smiled. "I assure you my weapon has its safety on." She then offered her hand. "My name is Josephina Nichovia Kuryakin."_

_"I know," Angelique said as she accepted it. She offered Jo a seat, then asked why she was there; bemused that this woman, of all people, sought her out._

_"I would like to thank you for helping Napoleon, Illya too. I know that you and my brother are not on friendly terms and for that reason I so appreciate what you did for him."_

_"You're welcome, I suppose? Through you surprise me. Aren't your feelings towards me the same as Illya's?"_

_"Though I may not approve of your employer; I am indebted to you none the less and felt the need to express my gratitude." Jo hesitated. "I hope you were not caused any trouble with ah...your Avian employer?"_

_"No trouble."_

_"Well just to let you know; I do take care of my debts, but as with Napoleon; I have limitations. If I can ever offer you some help, within my limitations of course, you just have to ask."_

…_._

Sitting on the corner of Jo's desk, Napoleon was trying to convince her to attend that evening's party.

Come on Jo, everyone is coming. Why not you?" He wiggled his eyebrows, "We could finish up the evening with some private time."

The two had clarified their relationship one long night but had little time together since because of conflicting assignments.

"Napoleon. I dislike Sherpart, and he dislikes me. Why would I want to wish him well? Although some private time with you would be nice, it has been awhile."

"Come on Jo. We could get all dressed up and party."

"Napoleon, I thought you were trying to convince me to come, not to skip this affair altogether."

As a black turtleneck, slacks and blazer were her usual dress, dressing up didn't tempt her to change her mind.

Trying to overcome that stubborn Russian attitude, "Ok, you don't have to dress up. You would be with us …"

Jo's phone rang putting a halt to the conversation, "Kuryakin here."

"Miss Kuryakin you've a visitor at the security entrance. She's waiting for you outside."

Napoleon exited the tailor shop with Jo. "I will just tag along if you don't mind to make sure there aren't any problems. Besides then we'll continue this discussion."

As they exited, they glanced around to ensure there were no surprises awaiting them. Napoleon was the first to notice Angelique sitting on her Corvette, dressed in her usual tight satin dress, heels, and fur.

"Angelique. To what do I owe this honor? "Jo said nearing the car with Napoleon following her.

"Jo, I'd like to talk to you. Preferably somewhere other than here, bad for my image."

"Don't mind if I tag along with you two girls, do you?"

"I guess it if it okay with you Angelique, I have no objections."

"Well ladies, there is a little restaurant around the corner. We can sit and talk there," offering an arm to each woman, Napoleon led the way.

"Jo, did you mean what you said about helping me?"

"As long as it does not compromise UNCLE or our people what do you need my help with?"

"Ten priests are due to be executed at the end of the week at a Gulag prison camp near the southeastern border of the USSR in the Ussuri district."

"And this has what to do with you?" Jo asked unsure where this was going.

"I believed UNCLE would be interested in this situation. After all isn't that what your organization is all about?"

"This does not sound like something a Thrush agent would be interested in or for that matter care about. Why do you?" Jo wondered what was actually behind Angelique's request.

"Angelique, I would like to know why this is important to you. Good deeds are not in your usually line of work. What is you need done?" Jo asked over her teacup.

"Jo, I intend on releasing the priests and need help from someone who know and can function in that area"

"I need a straight answer Angelique. I do not go into anything blindly. Why help the priests? So give me a reasonable answer or forget it," Jo was getting inpatient.

Angelique looked pleadingly at Napoleon, but he said nothing yielding the questioning to Jo.

"It's personal. One of those priests is my brother."

Jo choked on the sip of tea that she had just taken, "Really Angelique. I do not want to seem uncharitable, but you have a brother who is a priest?"

"Same father, different mothers."

"I see. If this is true, and I will be checking it out, what is it that you want from me?"

"I need someone I can trust to help me get him out."

"And you trust me? That seems strange after all we do not serve the same master."

"We may not darling, but I know you have a high sense of right and wrong. If you commit to this, you'll see it through."

Jo looked over at Napoleon, "Your call Jo," was all he would say.

"Before I can do anything, I must get Mr. Waverly permission to follow up on this. He will insist on the most appropriate agents being involved, those who know the working of a Gulag which will probably include Illya."

Napoleon finally broke into the discussion as UNCLE's CEA. "Angelique, we'll do some research, talk to Waverly, and get in touch with you later tonight. Where can I reach you?"

Angelique gave Napoleon the number, "Whatever others think, I love my brother and will do what I must to save him."

Walking back to the entrance of UNCLE, Angelique wrapped around Napoleon's arm.

Before going down the stairs to Del Floria's Jo warned, "Angelique, if this is a trap, you will not survive it, I promise you this, I will personally see to it."

…..

Research spent the next couple of hours checking out Angelique story. They found documentation of the capture priests, the planned execution, and the location. However, no information was found to prove or disprove Angelique's relationship with any of the priests.

After Napoleon had received the report from Research, he headed to Waverly's office asking Illya and Jo to meet him.

…..

Once Waverly had been briefed on Research's findings, Waverly addressed his agents.

"It seems gentlemen and Miss Kuryakin, this situation needs to be looked into. However, can we trust this Angelique person?"

"Sir, if UNCLE does not want to sanction this operation officially, than I would like to ask for time off to follow it on my own," Jo offered. "After all, I was the one who made the promise."

"No one said we wouldn't follow up on this, the question is what this Thrush agent's intentions are. Mr. Solo, you thoughts on the matter."

"Sir, Angelique has in the past attempted to kill some of our agents including me, and I feel we can trust her just so far. This time, however, I believe her request is sincere."

"Blind as usual, Napoleon," Illya said so only his partner could hear.

"You have something to add Mr. Kuryakin? I'd appreciate if you would share it with all of us."

"Sorry sir, I believe it is impossible to trust this woman. She's a Thrush agent known for her attempts that has led some of our operatives into ambushes." He said glancing in Napoleon's direction who shifted uncomfortably.

"This is our concern. We're here to see that justice is served. Just because she's not one of the 'good guys,' does not mean we should let the priests die. Besides, I made a promise, and in our work there are too many broken promise."

"ENOUGH! Do you two forget who's in charge here?" Waverly said raising his voice, an infrequent occurrence. "I will make decisions concerning this organization and its agents."

Waverly nodded his head toward the three agents, "You three will handle this case. Get those priests out, and return here as soon as possible. Thrush is quiet right now, but that won't last long. Gentlemen, Miss Kuryakin I'd appreciate as little political backlash as possible."

As they were leaving the room, "Mr. Solo, the sooner you leave the better."

After making plans to leave on a 0200 UNCLE flight, Napoleon went with Jo to meet Angelique.

"My dear," Napoleon took Angelique's hand and kissed it, "You are as lovely as ever."

"Darling, do you have an answer for me?"

"Jo, Illya, and I will help you get the priests out of their situation."

"The Russian will be helping, and he is okay with that?" She was surprised that Illya would be willing to work with her.

"We all have our orders." Jo suggested, "He does have a name Angelique. Perhaps using it will help to make things more comfortable for both of you."

"Perhaps."

After a few more minutes, Jo stood to leave while Napoleon and Angelique continue to speak at the table.

"See you at 0200," she said taking one last look at Napoleon wishing they could have their times tonight; instead, she headed for home alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the UNCLE plane sped towards the Chinese-Russian border of the Ussuri district, Napoleon was having trouble sleeping. Something was still bothering him; the phone call that Angelique received. She had no idea who it was that called her; she only knew that it was a man.

Even though, the facts of the assignment checked out, trusting his instinct in the past had kept him alive, and he wasn't about to abandon them now

Looking over at the other sleeping agents, he reviewed their plans made earlier.

"Jo had the layout of the camp"

She pointed out the area landmarks on the map."The north, south, and west sides of the wall are surrounded by mountains. The east side faces the river."

"The walls are 12 ft. high, made of stone and a foot thick with electrified wires on top. " "Ten wood buildings housing the prisoners in two rows in the center of the field." "

"This camp has one other item of interest. In one corner there is an old stone building three stories high, and a basement. The basement is where special prisoners are kept and also the interrogation cells are."

"Illya, what were you able to find out from our agents on the inside?"

"The prisoners are kept in one of the building in the center of the second row. They counted only four guards around the prisoners building, none around any of the others. There are three guards per side who patrol around the outdoor of the wall. Probably more guards are in the building."

"I have all the weapons we need, so Napoleon we will be well armed."

"Okay. Our agents from the Ussirri office, Illya and I will go in, get the priests, and get them out. Jo and Angelique you will be our outside coverage from the hill facing the west side of the prison."

"Napoleon, I know the lay out. I should be one of those who go in."

"Jo, there are no women at the prison. You two would be too obvious."

Jo eyes took on a faraway look, "You are wrong Napoleon. There can be women at the prison. They are just not the guards."

As if suddenly realizing what she has said, Jo stopped speaking. "Maybe you are right. A woman would stand out as a guard."

The other three agents waited for her to continue. However, she said nothing more. It was clear to see, this was another nightmare from her past that she wasn't willing to share at this time, maybe never.

"Okay, you two will dart the guards on the north and south walls, while we are closing in on the camp. Illya and I will take the guards on the west side of the wall as we near it. The two agents from Ussirri will bring the truck up to the wall after we dart those guards."

"Illya and I will then go over the wall and get the prisoners out while you two keep an eye on the inside guards. If we can't knock them out, it will be up to you. After we get the priests out, we will meet the two of you at the pick-up point."

Continuing to detail each step of the plan, took another few hours. Afterwards, the group decided that getting some sleep before that evening activities began would be a excellent idea.

Hearing moaning from Jo's bunk interrupted Napoleon thoughts. Going to the bunk, he gently shook her with one hand while holding her hands with the other. No need to get a socked in the mouth while waking her up.

"Jo, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Jo woke with a start and attempted to pull her hands out of Napoleon's. "It's me Napoleon. You're safe."

After she had realized where she was, Jo calmed down. "Sorry."

Sitting down on her bed, "Want to talk about it?"

Looked and saw the other agents were still sleeping, Jo shuttered. "If a woman has crossed the KGB, she is sent to that camp. The only hope is if that person has someone with enough clout can get them out before it is too late."

"I was one of the lucky ones. Someone care enough to help me but not before some damage was done."

"The scars I've seen?"

"Both the ones you see and those you do not." Hoping to end this discussion, "You better get some sleep Napoleon." Jo did not normally share her feelings like this and it was uncomfortable.

"You sure you don't want to talk more?" when she shook her head no, "Can you sleep, Jo?" Handing her vodka, "Maybe this will help."

"I do not think sleeping is a good idea. Another nightmare will not be very productive at this time."

"Move over," as she did he laid next to her and held her in his arms, "I'll help you keep the ghosts away."

She curled up in his arms, head on his shoulder. He softly ran his lips over her forehead, "Sleep peacefully, my sweet Russian."

"What will the others say when they wake?"

"Jo, do you really care?" She shook her head no, "Then let's get some sleep."

"Come on you two, wake up. We're almost there." Illya handed Napoleon a cup of coffee, and Jo a cup of tea. "There were more than enough beds for each of us to have our own," his half grin teasing them.

"Jo and I were being quiet while we were talking last night so that you two could sleep and fell asleep."

"Oh, is that what you two call it," Illya continued to tease them.

Jo grabbed the pillow off the bed and threw it at Illya, "Someday, my dear brother, you will get yours."

Angelique sat watching the three. Not use to working with a partner, this type of interaction left her wanting, "Anyone hungry. I found donuts in the back."

To help set the donuts out, Jo began to slide over Napoleon. Before she could fully leave the bed, he kissed her on the nose. "Go woman and do womanly work," slapping her on the bottom.

Turning with her hands on her hips, "Do that again Solo, and you will not be using your gun hand for a while."

"She does keep her promises Napoleon. I would not push it," Illya advised him."

The banter between the three UNCLE agents continued until they landed on the Chinese side of the Ussurri border. Although not excluding Angelique on purpose, she felt like an outsider to the simple friendship the three shared.

The night was moonless and cool when the operation began. All guns were loaded with sleep darts in an attempt to kept deaths and political damage at a minimum.

Using high-power rifles Jo and Angelique darted the guards on the north and south side of the walls, while the agents descended the hills on the west side of the wall. The women then met on a hill overlooking the western wall and hid in the trees above the prison allowing them to see not only the wall and prisoners quarters but the front door of the stone building,.

Napoleon and Illya dressed in black and faces blacken were closing in on the wall where they darted the guards on that side. Illya threw a rope over the post at the top of the wall. After he had climbed to the top, he shorted out the electrical current.

Napoleon followed him up and attached two rope ladders, one on each side of the wall.

Once they went over the wall, the two Ussurri agents brought the truck under the rope ladders.

Slowly the two agents made it pass each unoccupied building from opposite ends of the row of buildings. Finally, they were in sight of each other and the building used to hold the priests. Each darted two of the guards who fell silently.

"This is too easy, Napoleon. There should be more of a fight."

"Illya, you just don't like it when we don't have to fight our way in and out. Can't we have an easy assignment once in a while" Napoleon grinned at his partner as they moved closer to the building.

"I am just saying, it is too simple," scowling that his partner had laughed off his concern, "The priests were to die to send a message to the world. There should be more guards."

Napoleon shrugged and led his partner to the priests.

With Illya watching his back, Napoleon opened the door, gun drawn, and darted the inside guard.

A quick examination of the men inside the building showed that other than some bruising the men would be able to assist in their rescue.

The priests looked up questionably. 'Did you kill him?"

"We're from UNCLE and will be getting you out of here. No, he's not dead, just sleeping and will wake up in about four hours with a headache, but otherwise fine."

"Gentlemen, we will be leaving now. Please come quietly. Follow that blonde man over there and move quickly. Illya, start out."

The priests all left the room single file, following Illya. As they were moving, a guard came out of the building. Before he could send up a warning, Illya darted him.

Concerned again, the priests looked at the man then Illya, "It only a sleep dart like Napoleon used inside."

Led to the wall where a rope ladder was waiting for them, the priests moved quickly and quietly. Each man would be helped to climb the rope. As they topped the wall, another ladder was awaiting their exit.

However, as the first of the priests approached the wall, the agents heard shooting break out behind them. Illya had the priests run before him and lay flat by the wall until it was safe for them to start the climb.

Napoleon, who was bringing up the rear, could hear the hurrying footsteps from behind them. Although he could hear the occasional sound of gunfire, Solo didn't look back. He hurried to where Illya had the priests hiding.

"Are you happy now? This better? They are using real bullets back there you know," Napoleon complained to his partner.

"Well at least it seems more realistic. I was beginning to think we were walking into a trap."

"Pessimistic Russian." Napoleon threw at him, "Never can let a good thing be."

A shot rang out just missing the two agents, "Guess that's our signal to duck." With that Napoleon pulled his partner down into the bushes with him.

Taking aim at the arriving men, Napoleon and Illya darted the remaining guards. After the last guard was down, they began assist the priests who were climbing the ladder.

The two agents from Ussurri waited outside the wall with the truck. As each man came over the wall, they were helped down a second ladder into the awaiting truck.

Napoleon and Illya followed the last priests up the ladder pulling it up after them. Hitting the ground running, the two agents jumped into the moving truck and headed toward the pickup point.

With the noise of the fighting below, neither woman heard the noise behind them. Suddenly, a foot was planted in the center of their back and a rifle tip on their head "Up slowly, and do not think we won't shoot," came a command in Russian.

"We were told to bring you in alive, but no instructions were given in what shape you had to be." As the women stood their hand were pulled cruelly behind their backs and tied tightly. They were then directed toward the stone building within the prison.

As the truck approached the pickup point for Angelique and Jo, it slowed. Napoleon leaped out of the truck when no one was waiting. Quickly Illya and he checked the location where the women had hid, guns and communicators were on the ground, but no sign of either woman.

"Napoleon, they have been taken."

Napoleon knew the mission came first, but he promised Illya and himself that the two women would be freed no matter what they had to do. "I'm afraid so. Let's get the priests to safety, and then Tovarisch you and I are going to get them out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angelique and Jo were led into the building's basement. Once in the room, their arms and legs were bound to high back chairs. The guards moved back toward the door with their guns still pointing towards them.

Jo leaned her head in towards Angelique as far as her bindings would allow, whispering to her, "You need to get out of here and get help."

"We'll get out together. I can't let them tortured you because of a promise."

"Angelique, there is no way we can both escape without help….do as I ask."

Before she could answer; the door opened and a woman entered.

Jo recognized her instantly. Nadezhda Zheniva Fedoseev, once a friend but then she became jealous of Jo when she had been passed over for the assignment to U.N.C.L.E.

Recognizing the man with Nadezhda as Girard Beaudelaire a Thrush subordinate; known for being envious of Angelique's apparent power and privilege within the organization.

"Your phone caller, Angelique?" Jo looking at Girard.

"Possibly, he doesn't have enough sense to know when he has screwed up an important Thrush operation." Angelique said Girard looked surprised at her, "Your jealousy will be addressed by Central."

Nadezhda stood over Jo, ignoring the conversation. "Although it was your brother I had expected to catch, you are a bonus. It is so good to see you again, Josephina Nichovia, and your friend too."

"Nadezhda Zheniva, I cannot say the feeling is mutual, and she is not my friend. We are both after the same thing but our organizations have different objectives."

"However, I think if you check with him, Nadezhda Zheniva you will see Angelique is his friend not mine." She glanced quickly at Angelique hoping she would play along.

"Where are the priests and your brother? I'm sure he was part of this rescue. "

"Really now, you do not sound like a good little commie. You do not believe in religion or any of their trappings. I cannot tell you something I do not know."

"Do not push me Josephina Nichovia, you will find the outcome of this conversation will not be beneficial to your health. I want their location, now."

"No, not now or later."

Before anyone could stop Girard, he stepped up and hit Jo with a backhanded slap that whipped her head violently to the side, "Answer the question."

Gritting her teeth, "Temper, temper. I will not betray the priests or my brother."

Fedoseev snapped her fingers at the guards." "Take her to interrogation."

The guards undid her bindings, and then rebound her arms behind her back. Jo pulled her arms out of their hands and hissed, "I know the way and can walk on my own two feet," and headed toward the door before the guards.

"Decide what you are going to do with her, Girard" nodding toward Angelique and followed Jo out of the door

Along Angelique turn on Girard, "You fool. You have destroyed months of work. We were planning on taking Solo and Kuryakin when they came. Your jealousy has allowed them to escape. Now, untie me!"

"But I call about the priests. I….."

As Angelique rose from the chair, she slapped him across the face, "Do you question what Central has ordered? The priests were just an excuse. Who do you think suggested you make that call? I knew that you would enjoy upsetting me. Do you really believe I would have a priest for a brother?"

"For your sake Girard, you better hope I can still capture Solo and the Russian or I personally will eliminate you. When they are done interrogating her; I want to speak to Kuryakin."

Knowing Angelique threat would be fulfilled, he tried to reason with her. "She isn't my prisoner. I don't know if Nadezhda will allow it, but I will talk to her."

"Don't give me excuses, just do it. I want ten minutes with her. She will speak to me. Then I will attempt to get Solo and Kuryakin. Do you understand?"

Droving over jarring roads, the passengers were tossed against one another, but no one complained.

Father Louis sat next to the two agents who were sitting by themselves in one corner of the truck. "Merci. I understand some of your people were left behind. How can I help? I cannot let someone else to die in my place."

Illya was angry that Angelique's brother had been rescued but possibly at the cost of his sister's life.

"They will not die," he reassured both the priest and himself with a tinge of anger to his voice.

"Easy Tovarisch, he is only offering to help. Don't take your anger out on him." Napoleon laid hand on his partner's arm to give him some physical comfort, "She will be okay."

"I am sorry Father. There is nothing you can do, but thank you for the offer."

"You are wrong," Father Louis informed him, "I can pray for their safe return and your success in saving them."

Illya nodded, "Thank you but I do not believe."

"That's okay, monsieur. I believe enough for both of us."

As the group approached the Russian-Chinese border, the only obstacle that remained was crossing the Ussirri River. Although a boat was waiting for them within the village harbor, the priests could not be taken aboard until nightfall.

Illya had previously contacted some of his friends in the area. The priests were given warm meal, and clean dry clothes to change into before resting till that evening.

The captain quietly took the boat out of it slip utilizing the darkness of night as cover when the priests and UNCLE agents boarded the boat. Although the river between the two borders was small, the Russian vessels were out in force looking for the priests. The boat would need to get pass the Russians to connect with the Chinese boat that would take them to safety.

A Russian trolling vessel approached the boat when it was almost to safety. "Halt and be recognized."

Five drunken crew members came to the side of boat, "We are celebrating my friend's birthday," the blonde member offered a bottle toward the crew of the other, "Would you care to join us my friend?"

The captain looked over the small boat once more, "Get on your way then, and stay out of trouble." He directed the boat on it way.

After the vessel left, Illya nodded to the captain, "Get us to the meeting place quickly," before joining the rest below.

"He will be back but by then we should have them transferred to the Chinese boat." The transfer went smoothly and the priests were on their way to UNCLE HQ in China.

Illya and Napoleon stay aboard for the return trip to Russia. As Illya had suggested, they were again stopped by the trolling vessel. This time they were boarded and searched. Napoleon feigned drunken unconscious to forestall questions.

"Mr. Solo, I have been waiting for your report." Waverly answered himself although it was in the middle of the night in New York. Napoleon often wondered when Waverly slept.

After describing the results of the assignment, he continues, "Sir, Mr. Kuryakin and I have gotten the priests safety to our people in China, we would like permission to go back for Miss Kuryakin and Angelique."

"Mr. Solo, how sure are you that this Angelique person did not set up this capture?"

"Sir, as I said before, I believe that Angelique is not betraying us on this assignment."

"I hope you are right Mr. Solo and not allowing your personal feelings get the way of your professional feelings. Okay, get them out," and snap off the communicator.

After the boat returned to its dock, Napoleon and Illya spent the rest of the night in the home of Illya friends.

"Now Illya, tell us what you have been up to in America. I understand you work for the Cossacks there," his friend asked.

Illya laughed out loud something Napoleon rarely saw, "It is not with the Cossacks, but an international police force. And you my friends, what have you been up to?"

The night went by quickly, Napoleon listening to Illya and his friends reminisces. The talk and liquor ended early in the morning when the two agents explained the necessary to rest before starting out after Jo and Angelique.

Angelique entered the cell where Jo laid on an old mattress battered and bruised. Blood ran from the bottom of her feet and various other places around her body. "Jo, my god. What did they do to you?"

Opening her half swelled eye, "Wanted to make sure I could not run this time. Angelique you need to get out and get help. They started using an unknown drug on me, and will continue to test it I am sure."

"I can't leave you here. Napoleon and Illya will never forgive me; beside how will I manage to contact them?"

"You cannot do me any good here," Jo reached into her mouth and removed a tracking device, "Once you are out from under their jamming umbrella, they will be able to find you."

Angelique met with Nadezhda. "Your jamming device umbrella prevents me from contacting Solo and Kuryakin from here, so I will have to leave and allow them to find me."

"How do you know they will be able to do that, Angelique?"

"Jo gave me her tracking device. I can use it as a trap. Once they find me, I will explain Jo condition and encourage them to infiltrate your building as my escorts from "Thrush". Once inside, we will have them trapped. You get the Kuryakins; I get Solo."

Nadezhda handed Angelique a drink, "To success." The glasses clicked and both women drank.

Angelique, along with Girard, left the prison and head toward the mountains.

Napoleon and Illya were on the hill above the prison. "Not good, Tovarisch. Looks like about twenty men around the building, and who knows how many are in-between."

"And still no word from my sister. How do we get in?"

As the agents were discussing options, the tracking device began beeping, "Its Jo's. Looks like she in that direction," Napoleon said.

Napoleon and Illya head toward the signal. As they approached the site, a shot rang out. Both agents ducked searching for the source.

Angelique stood at the top of the rise, "You can come up now."

They saw Girard lying dead as they reached clearing. "He is the one who made the call. We need to hurry if we hope to save Jo. She doesn't look good."

"Where is she and how did you get her tracer?" Illya approached Angelique with fiery in his eyes. As he reached her, "You left her." He accused.

As he was raising his hand to backhand her, Napoleon grabbed his hand. "Stop it! Angelique didn't know about the tracer. Jo had to have given it to her. Come on Tovarisch think before you act."

Biting each word as he asked, "How do we rescue her?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angelique explained her plan to Napoleon and Illya that she had created with Nadezhda. Together, the three reworked it to achieve Jo's rescue.

Angelique and her guards pulled up to the prison gates. After clearing security, they proceeded under escort to Nadezhda's office. As they passed the prison guards, Angelique's guards took note, marking where each was stationed.

As they entered the office, Angelique signaled to Nadezhda who looked the two guards over, smiled, and bent to push the alarm button. Before she could reach it, Napoleon grabbed her hand," Sorry, I can't let you to do that."

Nadezhda angrily looked at Angelique, "You betrayed me! Where's Girard?"

"Dead. Thrush doesn't allow it agents to have two masters. You took my brother, and Josephine Kuryakin risked her life to get him back."

Illya switched the clip in his special from sleep darts to live rounds so that Nadezhda could see, "Take us to my sister. If you are thinking about warning your guards, do not. I have no qualms about killing you. "

Nadezhda led the way down to the cell. Although she attempted to make eye contact with her guards, they stared straight ahead. Too many of them had experienced her wrath when they did not do their job, as she believed they should.

"She's in there." Handing the key to Napoleon, she turned and stood before them, "However, I think you will find her changed."

Opening the cell; they found Jo who vaguely resemblance herself.

Eyes wild, hair matted and dirty, prisoners' clothing torn and sizes to large, Jo watched them approach while preparing to attack.

"What have you done to her?" Illya demanded.

"Hopefully destroyed her, Illya Nichovetch. I believe she will live, but her mind…. Unless she receives the antidote to these," pulling two vials out of her pocket. "Of course, we have none." As she spoke, Nadezhda raised her hand to smash the vials to the ground.

Before she could throw then, a shot rang out, and she fell dead. Napoleon dove under the vials catching them.

Illya reholstered his gun, "Let's get Jo out."

Illya moved toward his sister as she began to scream, then attack him.

"Малосестра (little sister), it is Illya," Illya spoke softly as he came near her. Jo backed up and screamed in terror.

Angelique started to move nearer her, "Angelique, do not touch her," Illya hissed at her. His hard, cold features dared her to continue.

Napoleon gently put his hand on Illya's arm. "Don't blame her, Tovarisch."

"Angelique, help me." Jo cried out in pain.

Angelique looked over at Illya questioning what she should do. Their eyes locked both feeling the need to help. Illya fought his hesitancy and nodded to Angelique.

Jo allowed Angelique to hold her in her arms, "We are here darling. Napoleon, Illya and I will get you out."

Staring at the two men, Jo held Angelique tighter. "Do not let them hurt me anymore." She pulled herself closer to one who naturally was her enemy and further from those who were her partners.

As Jo hung on to Angelique, it became apparent that the drugs' affects prevented her from recognizing Napoleon and Illya. "I hate to use more drugs, but if we don't dart her Illya she going to fight us."

"Napoleon, I cannot." He understood his friend's distress and fired the shot. Jo relaxed silently in Angelique arms. With Napoleon and Angelique protecting his back, Illya lifted Jo and they left the cell.

As they left, guards were coming down the hall. Placing the vials and Jo on the floor, "Watch her Angelique," Illya commanded.

Napoleon drew his U.N.C.L.E. specials and began firing sleep darts while Illya, with live ammo, shot above their head attempting to stop them. As the four remaining guards reached the two agents, Solo elbowed the first one twice in the ribs. The guard grabbed Napoleon's shoulder and pulled causing him to fall to the ground.

Before the guard could take advantage of the situation, Napoleon grabbed him by his arms and flipped him. To finish him off, Napoleon turned and using right cross to knocking him out. He then faced the second guard who gave him a glancing blow from which Napoleon recovered in time to place a karate chop across the guards head.

Illya was had troubles of his own. The first guard tripped him and connected with a karate blow across his shoulder. Although painful, Illya was able to turn and elbow him in the ribs causing the guard to collapse.

The second guard attacked from the back, knocking Illya to the ground. Catching the guard's legs between his, Illya twisted bringing the guard down and finishing him with a karate chop.

After both agents caught their breath, Illya was about to shoot the down guards. "You do remember you have live bullets in that gun, don't you Tovarisch. Waverly won't be happy if you shot them in cold-blood."

"Why do we have to play fair?" Frustrated, Illya asked him.

"I guess that comes with being the good guys."

"Sometimes being the good guys stinks," Illya lowered his gun.

Darting the down guards, Napoleon lifted Jo and Illya the vial then continued down the hall.

While Napoleon, Illya, and Angelique were inside the building, Illya's Russian friends had darted the outside guards and brought a car for their escape.

Coming out of the prison building, Napoleon immediately placed Jo in the back seat with him while Illya slid behind the wheel with Angelique next to him. "Buckle up, it going to be a rough ride."

"Move it Illya, we have 3 hours before the darts wear off."

Over the same rocky road, transferring to the Russian boat and the Chinese boat, the four arrived on the opposite coast just as the three hours were up.

A UNCLE medical team and an ambulance were waiting when they came ashore. "Mr. Kuryakin, Mr. Solo, I have made arrangements to examine Miss Kuryakin. " Dr. He explained.

"We will be boarding an UNCLE medical jet immediately," Illya snapped.

"But Mr. Kuryakin, you do not understand. We cannot let her travel until she is stabilized first."

"It is Dr. Kuryakin, and I am her next of kin."

Napoleon knew his partner wasn't thinking straight so he stepped in, "Dr. He, the MD on board knows Jo's history well. My partner means no disrespect, but he would like to get her back to NY as soon as possible."

"Mr. Solo, I understand that Section 2 dislikes anything medical, but I must insist."

"Dr. He, Understand this. My sister will be taken to New York immediately upon the jet's arrival. . It is imperative that I have my laboratory equipment and space to analyze what has been pumped into her." Illya stared challenging the doctor.

Napoleon stepped between the two men, "Illya let him clean and bandage Jo's wounds. By then the jet will be here. That way we won't lose any time."

Illya knew Napoleon was right. He also knew that she won't be well until the drugs were identified and the antidote given.

"I am sorry doctor. Please do what you can for her until the jet arrives," Illya slammed the door of the ambulance after he had climbed in.

Once transfer to the jet, Jo needed to be restrained as the sleep dart wore off. She screamed, begged, and fought to be released. Although concerned for the drugs in her system, the doctor finally gave her Ativan to calm her down and let her sleep, "If we don't," he explained, "She could do herself more harm than good."

During the trip Napoleon, Illya, and Angelique slept an uneasy and fitfully, but each knew when they arrived in New York there would be no time for sleeping.

Arriving in New York, an UNCLE medical copter was there to transport Jo and Illya to headquarters. Napoleon had planned to take Angelique home before he when in.

"Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin," they were informed, "Mr. Waverly wants to see you immediately upon arrival."

Napoleon arranged for Angelique to be taken wherever she wanted, and climbed into the copter with his partner.

As they entered Waverly office, "Mr. Solo, 'Dr' Kuryakin, be seated."

"Oh boy Illya he is steamed." Napoleon whispered to Illya.

"Steamed?"

"Upset, mad", Napoleon explained.

"If you are done with your English lesson Mr. Solo, perhaps we could proceed."

Napoleon folded his hands on top of the table, "Sorry sir," then attempted to retreat into his seat.

"Perhaps, Dr. Kuryakin, you can clarify something for me. I was under the impression that you were sent on this assignment as a Section Two agent NOT a lab technician."

"Yes, sir."

"Then can you explain to me why you felt it was your right to use the position in China."

"Sir," Napoleon began.

"And you Mr. Solo weren't you the Senior Agent on this assignment. Why did you allow this?"

Neither man answered. Both knew that they deserved this dressing down, and silently accepted it.

"I will make this clear only once. The mission comes first. If you don't want to be assigned to Section Two, let me know; I will see to your transfer. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Both agents answered quietly.

"This will not happen again, or I will have to reevaluate your partnership, and Miss Kuryakin association at this office. Now, I would like your verbal report."

After finishing their report, they headed toward medical. Entering medical, they heard screams of anger and fear. Jo had been allowed to come out of her drugged state. The doctors felt that anymore Ativan could add to her problems.

As both agents walked toward her, she attempted to flee but was held down by the restraints.

"Have you attempted to release her?" Napoleon asked.

"Once. She grabbed a pair of scissor and when after the nurse. Luckily the Section Three guard was able to disarm her first."

Looking at his partner, Napoleon could see the pain in his eyes. "I will be in my lab," Illya announced abruptly leaving the room.

Napoleon was torn as to what to do. After a few seconds of indecision, he headed toward his office. Illya needed his privacy and would not appreciate Napoleon's intrusion. Jo became more fearful with him in the room. At least he could finish the report.

Hours later, Napoleon headed toward Illya's lab carrying a sandwich and coffee. "Supper is here," he announced as he opened the door, "And if you don't voluntary eat, I can have an agent from Section Three feed you."

"No need," he grabbed the sandwich, "We have found what we need to make the antidote. It is being administered right now."

"How much permanent damage do you expect?"

"We believe none, but a couple of hours should tell." Illya looked almost defeated.

"Come on Tovarisch, don't be a pessimistic Russian now. Besides, I completed the report, just waiting for your signature." Napoleon said trying to bring his partner out of his funk.

"You did the report," Illya gave him a half grin; "I will need to see this to believe it."'

Together they waited for word on Jo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Napoleon and Illya walked into Medical, they noticed that the restraints had been removed, "Oh there you guys are. She asked for you just a while ago. Right now she is just sleeping. Be careful, she is still a little jumpy," a cute little blonde said. As she left, Napoleon watched her until the door closed.

"Nice."

They pulled up chairs on either side of Jo and held her hands.

"Hi there," Jo attempted to speak but her throat was so dry. Illya offered her ice cubes.

After letting them melt, "You two look terrible."

Both men laughed, "We're not the ones with tubes all over us," Napoleon kissed her hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a mummy. They have dressings all over my chest, arms and legs. My feet feel like they have 10 pairs of socks and boots. When I move, my body reminds me that someone almost tore me apart, otherwise great," Jo answered sarcastically, "How do you think I feel?"

"I'm glad that you admit it, Miss Kuryakin," the doctor had come in during her speech, "You will be in here for 10 to 14 days. I don't want to hear complaining from you. You two," looking at Napoleon and Illya, "Will not try any of your tricks. She is here until her feet are healed enough to walk. Everyone understand?" Looking at each one in turn, he waited until they all agreed.

Ten days later Illya and Napoleon helped Jo up the stairs walking slow and painful from headquarters, as her feet were still sore.

The doctor had allowed her to leave Medical with an agreement that she would spend the next three days at home, and 10 more days on light duty.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Napoleon directed them toward the corner café, "Someone wants to talk to us."

Illya spotted Angelique's silver corvette on the street outside the café. She sat at an outside table with a young man. "Looks like our friend is here," he commented sarcastically.

"Hello darlings. Napoleon mentioned Jo would be released this afternoon."

"Oh is that right Napoleon. Thanks Angelique, I am fine."

"I would like you meet my brother, Father Louis. Louis you have already met Illya and Napoleon. This is Jo, Illya's sister. She is the one who asked her employer to help you."

"Bonjour. Merci for all you did for me and the other priest." said the young priest standing next to Angelique.

"You're welcome." Napoleon spoke for the group. "I'm glad to see that you are no worse for wear, Father."

"I am doing well. Miss Kuryakin, I understand from Angelique that you were seriously injured. How do I ever make it up to you?"

"It is part of my job, and you have nothing to make up for. A few more weeks and I will be ready to get back to the fight against those who break the law," with this she glanced over at Angelique, "No matter who they might be."

"I am happy that my sister knew where to go for help. She has explained that she meets all sorts of people in her job. I, for one, am glad she knows you."

Illya humphed, "I will go get us something to drink," and headed into the café.

Angelique grabbed her and her brother's cup following him in.

"Those two do not seem to like each other," Louis observed.

"It is complicated. They are oil and vinegar, both are needed just hard to mix," Jo tried to explain the situation. "They come in contact with one another through Napoleon at times, so try to at least be civil when there are others around."

Inside the café, Illya ordered tea with jam for him and Jo, coffee for Napoleon. Angelique stood next to him ordering the two cups refilled.

Illya turned toward Angelique, "Thank you."

Angelique knew that this won't change anything between them and how much it had cost Illya to utter those words, but she also knew they came from his heart. She gave him a slight nod in acknowledgement knowing no words were needed.

"Put those on my bill also," he said pointing to Angelique order. Paying for the order and picking up the tray holding the cups, he went outside to join the others.

After ten minutes, the three agents stood to leave, "Have an enjoyable vacation, Father Louis, Angelique," Napoleon leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "Till next time." With that they left to take Jo home.

Illya and Napoleon returned from an assignment the day before Jo was to return to field-work. Napoleon had taken her out and after they ate and danced returning to his apartment.

"Ready for work tomorrow?" Napoleon handed her a chilled glass of vodka and sat close but not right next to Jo.

"I been cleared by medical and psych, recertified on the range and gym. I cannot wait to get back to some true activity."

"Will you do something for me, Jo?"

"Depends on what that something is."

"Sing for me, I love to listen to you."

"Okay, I guess," she looked dubiously at him, "But I do not have Illya guitar, so it has to be acapella."

Napoleon winked, "One moment" and headed toward his closet. From it he pulled a new guitar with a black ribbon on it. Handing it to her, "The ribbon would have been pink, but I think this will match your clothing better."

The guitar was one of the best available. "Napoleon, I cannot accept this," shocked that he would give her such a beautiful gift.

"Oh, you can pay me ," he kidded and raised his eyebrows."

"Napoleon Solo, you…you" she responded in frustration.

"I don't know what you are thinking about. I just meant by singing for me."

Jo eyed him up and down, "Right. Okay. Fill my glass again and let me tune it."

Napoleon returned with another chilled glass of Vodka, and sat beside her. After it was tuned she started to sing for him. Russian, English, and French songs were intermixed. Then she began Can't help falling in love with you.

Napoleon placed his hand on Jo's stopping the song. Taking a stuff drink of Scotch, Napoleon kissed her nose, and felt her draw back a little, "Can we be serious for a minute?"

"Serious? Okay." Turning toward him, she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Jo, I find myself falling for you. I just not sure how you feel and what we can do about it."

"It a long time before your 40th birthday, and I'm four years younger. Neither of us are ready to give up field work nor are we ready for a permanent relationship."

"Napoleon, know that you are and will stay in my heart always. The first time you undressing me with your eyes in Waverly's office, I decided I loved you and we were meant to be together."

"And how did you know this?" amused by her confession.

"I am a spy and gypsy. I know these things," she decided she could play his game too, "When did you decide you were falling for me."

"Actually the same day. I just couldn't get over your hair, body and inability to see what you had to offer. You looked so innocent even though I had read your file and knew how dangerous you were."

Softly he pulled her toward him. The kiss was gentle yet demanding. Jo responded in a similar manner.

As he let her go, "Woman, how about a dance," he teased her.

"Woman! Mr. Solo you know those are fighting words."

Napoleon gently pulled her from the couch.

Napoleon held on tightly, allowing her to resist if she felt the need. In few moments he felt her melt into the embrace. They danced for a while. Kissing and enjoying each other company.

"One moment," Napoleon went over to the record player and dropped the next record.

As the song Our day will come began playing, Napoleon leaned over again and gave her a deep kiss on the lips, then started to sing to her.

Kissing him hard to silent him, "Darling Napoleon, you dance divine, but your singing."

"I get the point."

After the song, he was hugged her, then gently moved his two hand to cup her face. "Napoleon, thank you."

"For?"

"Caring, being there for me, and loving me enough to understand."

"I could make you feel much more loved," he suggested nodding toward the bedroom.

Jo took his hands, "Let's see just how loved you can make me feel." Later that night, she could honestly say that she loved. One thing she knew no matter how long it took, their day would come.


End file.
